


The Right Moment

by afteriwake



Series: Can You Keep A Secret? [6]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Movie Night, POV Grace Van Pelt, Shoulder massages, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, spending the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Things become more intimate between the two of them.





	The Right Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Almost done with posting what I've written! Yay! This fic answer the **stagesoflove** propt " _passion_ " for the " _five stages of love_ " theme set, the **au_developments** prompt " _Night_ " and the **30_secrets** prompt " _Belong_."

It had been almost three months before she started wondering if things were going to go to the next level. They spent as much time together as they could away from work. It wasn’t much, what with the nature of their jobs, but it was more than she’s spent with any of her past boyfriends. And she was wanting something more than just kisses.

She was being very careful in broaching the subject, though, because she didn’t know what he wanted. And she was uncomfortable asking because that would mean he would know that _she_ wanted more than what she was currently getting. But she was curious, and she knew eventually she’d cave and find out, even if she had to do it with a lot of hypothetical questioning.

She decided that at the end of their next date she’d ask. It was at her place, so if anything happened that was great, and if anything didn’t she could send him out the door and then wallow in her embarrassment, because that would surely be how she felt if he didn’t want the same thing from her that she wanted from him.

The evening went well enough, even though she was a little on edge the entire time. He must have noticed because about halfway through the movie he started rubbing her shoulder lightly. She felt herself relax a little, shutting her eyes. “That feels nice,” she murmured.

“I can rub them both,” he said.

“Would you?”

“Sure.”

They shifted positions and ignored the movie. He used his hands to ease some of the tension that had built up in her shoulders, tension that always seemed to be there but seemed a little bit worse today. She relaxed, though, as his fingers kneaded her skin and muscles, and she stopped thinking about what she wanted and concentrated on the pleasurable massage.

After about ten minutes he stopped. She started to ask why when she felt his lips on her shoulder. She shivered slightly and turned to look at him. “Done already?” she asked quietly.

“I was wondering something,” he said, looking down at his hands a little. “Tonight…what do you want to do?”

“What do you mean?” she asked, turning around more.

“Do you want to go back to watching the movie or do you want to do something else?”

“What do you want to do?”

He looked at her and smiled slightly, an unsure look in his eyes. “I want to do something else.”

“Would that something else involve us going to another room?” she asked, her voice even quieter than before. She hoped he was suggesting what she thought he was suggesting.

He nodded slowly. “Yeah.” He caught the look in her eyes. “I mean, normally I’m not so bad at asking, but—“

She cut him off with a kiss, and he recovered quickly, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. They shifted a little until he was leaning back on the arm of the couch and she was sprawled out on top of him. He let his hands roam along her back for a moment before sliding his hands under her shirt and touching the skin there.

She shivered slightly and moaned softly into the kiss. Urged on by the response, he began pushing her shirt up to pull it off. She disentangled herself enough to get it off and then paused. “We should probably not do this here,” she murmured. “Or else we’ll just stay here on the couch.”

“Good point,” he said with a nod. She stood up and helped him up. And then the minute they were both standing she put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He settled his hands on her waist and then pulled back for a second. “You’re going to have to lead me to the bedroom.”

She laughed and turned them around so she could pull him in that direction. He pulled her in for another kiss as they moved, moving his hands to work on her bra. She pulled her arms from around his neck to get it off and went to work on his shirt, pulling her body away slightly to work on the buttons of his shirt. By the time they actually got to her bedroom she’d pushed away the shirt and was working on getting the tank top he wore underneath off.

She backed them all the way up to the bed and came to a stop when the back of her knees hit it. She stumbled slightly but he caught her and held her close for a moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and pulled away from the kiss. “I should probably lie down,” she murmured.

He grinned at her. “Yeah, you probably should.” He leaned in and kissed her for a moment before she pulled away and got on the bed. He looked at her for a moment and his grin turned appreciative. “You’re beautiful, Grace.”

She blushed slightly but didn’t try to cover herself up. Instead, she got a better look at him before he joined her on the bed, kissing her again. She felt his hands moved towards the fastenings of her jeans and once he got them undone she lifted up her hips so he could take them and her underwear off. He let his hand slide back up slowly, savoring the feel of her skin. She shivered in anticipation and moved her hands to start taking his pants off as well. It took a few moments before they were both completely undressed, but then he was back to kissing her and the world felt suddenly, inexplicably right. She lost herself in the moment and enjoyed herself immensely.

****

**\---**

They had both dozed off afterward, and she woke up first. He looked like he was close to falling asleep, but she didn’t know what he wanted to do about this evening. That was one thing she hadn’t thought about before they went to bed together.

“Wayne,” she said softly, shaking his shoulder. He didn’t wake up, but he tightened his hold around her waist. “Wayne, you have to wake up.”

“Why?” he asked quietly, opening his eyes.

“Are you going to spend the night?”

He looked up at her. “You want me to spend the night?”

She nodded slowly. “I’d like that, yeah.”

“Then can you wake me up at seven so I can get back to my place and get ready for work tomorrow?”

She smiled at him and then reached over to change the alarm. “Yeah, I can do that.” When she was done she got up for a moment and grabbed the blanket they’d knocked on the floor and pulled it over them. He pulled her against him again and she settled in next to him, drifting off to sleep quickly and contentedly.


End file.
